User blog:TheWordyBirdy/THE WIKI AS SKINS CHARACTERS
Ok, so I just got back from the beach and now I'm bored as fuck, so I decided to do thissssss, ok yay. Delilah as...KATIE FITCH Katie and myself are very similar in my opinion. We both want two things in our lives, money and boys. We can both be a real bitch at times, but once that skin is shed, lies a sweet person. Shan as...NAOMI CAMPBELL Shan and Naomi both have strong beliefs and aren't afraid to mouth them. Their both great friends who are both loyal and trustworthy, that will always have your back, unless you disagree with them. Joey as...FREDDIE MCCLAIR Joey and Freddie are both good looking guys, that actually do possess a beating heart. They're both the voice of reasoning between their friends, and probably one of the sweetest guys you'll ever meet. Nina as...EFFY STONEM Nina and Effy both embody one thing, a badass. They aren't afraid of what people think of them and really don't care if they think anything at all. But in the end, they do have a good heart. Nasia as...EMILY FITCH Nasia and Emily are both the sweet little best friend you always wanted. They're both always there for you and will never let you fall. But if you betray them, watch out. Mark as...CHRIS MILES Mark and Chris are both funny, awesome guys that just light up the room when they walk in. They have their ups and downs, but will always be that hilarious little guy inside. Ali as...CASSIE AINSWORTH Ali hasn't spoken much while on chat, which makes her a little bit like an enigma on the wiki. And trust me, Cassie is an enigma. As Ali opens up to us she may drift off from this personality type, but for right now, she's a Cassie. Mau as...ANWAR KHARRAL Why did I match up Mau and Anwar? I honestly don't know. There's just something about one that reminds me of the other, I can't put my finger on it, but it's there. Brandon as...MAXXIE OLIVER Maxxie and Brandon are both these adorable little balls of fun and energy that just instantly make you smile when you talk to them. They light up rooms with their personalities and are both loyal and trustworthy friends. John as...SID JENKINS Let's be honest here, I'm sorry John, but it's not unknown that you mess things up sometimes, not a bad thing, but it does make you a lot like Sid. You're both a great friend, but not the smoothest most of the time. Nadia as...MICHELLE RICHARDSON Nadia and Michelle are both very keen with their looks, but also can pack a punch. Best of both worlds you can say, beauty and brawn. Even though most of the time it's just their sassy comebacks, I'm sure they both can throw a nice punch. Tyler as...TONY STONEM Tyler and Tony both have that likability factor. Adding to that, they're both super smart and devious. One other thing is that they're both super protective, and wouldn't let a fly touch someone they loved. Justin as...JJ JONES Justin and JJ both come off as quiet when you first meet them, but after getting to know them, they can become a lifelong friend. They're both super sweet and quite intelligent. Tom as...JAMES COOK Tom and James "Cook" Cook both have a certain swag about them. They don't really care what your thoughts on them are, but are quick to voice their thoughts on things. Underneath their hard exterior also lies a sweet person. Category:Blog posts